


Unexpected

by TainaPrincess1493



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Confident Steve Rogers, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, I Tried, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TainaPrincess1493/pseuds/TainaPrincess1493
Summary: Steve and Nat do more than just drive down to Camp Leigh.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salacious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salacious/gifts).



> Hey! So I don't normally post fics, I just translate them for my friend (owner of this account), but Salacious and I were talking and this idea invaded our minds. So I had to write it out instead of study. Hope you guys like it.
> 
> I promise I will get to translating the next chapter of TainaPrincess1493's story, she already got it to me. So I'll be working on that tomorrow.
> 
> Thank you TP for letting me use this account to publish this little child of my crazy imagination.
> 
> What else? Ah yes, I don't own MARVEL or the Avengers, sad but true. If I did Romanogers would already be a thing in canon so please don't sue me. Enjoy.

She never would have expected to be in this situation with him, sure she was attracted to Steve Rogers, had been since she had first met him, but she wasn’t about to act on it. He was too good, too honest, too much of everything she is not. But this night, this night is different. Fury died, STRIKE escorted the good Captain for an interrogation, and Steve had placed the drive Nick had no doubt entrusted to him inside a fucking vending machine. Natasha rolled her eyes, she was a little hurt that Steve hadn’t confided in her, but after the stunt she pulled on the Lemurian Star she couldn’t blame him. Sighing she resigned herself to buying terrible gum packets to get at what she wanted.  
 ****

A few packets of gum later, she had the drive in hand and hung around the hospital waiting for her partner. Sure enough, the blond did not disappoint and he showed up wearing different clothes. The spy kept an eye on him, as he checked the vending machine and enjoyed his look of surprise upon seeing the empty gum slot. She stood behind him and watched as he whirled around. Then the Captain pushed her by the shoulders into another room and slammed her against the wall.

 

Natasha would be lying if she said she didn’t find it hot, hell she could feel her underwear soaked with her arousal at having Steve manhandle her.

 

“Where is it?” Steve asks and he slams her against the wall again.

 

Nat bites back a moan, “Safe.”

 

“Do better!”

 

“Where did you get it?”

 

“Why would I tell you?”

 

Nat’s heart squeezes a little at that, but she refuses to let it show, “Fury gave it to you. Why?”

 

“I don’t know,” she tells him honestly.

 

“Stop lying,” he says and his hands tighten on her arms as he shakes her a little.

 

She really shouldn’t be turned on by this, “I only act like I know everything, Rogers.” She tells him a little breathless, she needs to get his trust back.

 

“I bet you knew Fury hired the pirates, didn’t you?”

 

“Well, it makes sense. The ship was dirty, Fury needed a way in, so did you.”

 

“I’m not going to ask you again.” This time she flinches when he pushes her against the wall, she’ll have bruises where his hands keep tightening their hold on her, and she oddly doesn’t mid it that thought much.

 

“I know who killed Fury,” she whispers, never breaking eye contact with him, she wants to show him she’s being sincere, vulnerable, only he and Clint have gotten to know this side of her. “Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe he exists, the ones who do call him the Winter Soldier. He's credited with over two dozen assassinations in the last fifty years.” Only once do her eyes stray away from his, and she stares at his lips for a second, wondering what it’d be like to kiss him.

 

“So he’s a ghost story.”

 

She looks down, “Five years ago I was escorting a nuclear engineer out of Iran, somebody shot out my tires near Odessa. We lost control, went straight over a cliff, I pulled us out, but the Winter Soldier was there. I was covering my engineer, so he shot him straight through me,” she pulls up her shirt and watches as Steve notices the scar, she trembles when his thumb lightly traces the puckered, pink skin. “ Soviet slug, no rifling. Bye-bye bikinis,” she says with a smirk and thank heavens her voice was steady through all that.

 

“Yeah, I bet you look terrible in them now,” he quips as he pulls his hand away from her skin and Natasha has to fight the need to pull him back.

 

She smiles a little, “Going after him is a dead end. I know, I’ve tried,” she holds up the flash drive. “Like you said, he’s a ghost story.” She lets Steve take the drive.

 

“Well, let’s find out what the ghost wants.”

 

She follows him, ridiculously happy about his use of the word ‘we’.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They’re on the escalator when she notices Rumlow on the opposite one, she turns around quickly hoping that Rumlow didn’t notice her.

 

“Kiss me,” she orders Steve.

 

He’s a little confused, “What?”

 

“Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable.”

 

“Yeas, they do,” Natasha rolls her eyes, and pulls him down for a kiss.

 

She has to bite back a whimper at the feel of his lips against hers. His hands are on her waist, and hers are around his neck, as they kiss and Nat could swear she’s never been kissed like this before. He presses their lips lightly together at first, it’s almost a feather like caress before he tightens his hands and pulls her closer to him. The first touch of his tongue against hers, has her forgetting why they’re doing this in the first place, and she honestly stops thinking and starts responding on instinct. Her hand slips down the side of his face, caressing his jaw and she really doesn’t want the kiss to end, but she’s always aware of her surroundings even now, so she regretfully breaks the kiss, her breathing harder than it was before.

 

“You still uncomfortable?” She asks, partly because she’s curious to know if she affected him and partly because now _her_ underwear feels even more uncomfortable than before.

 

“That’s not exactly the word I would use,” he says and she smirks at that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They’re in the car, and Steve has just told her she wants her to be his friend, but she can’t get that kiss out of her mind. He stops at a fairly old gas station and leaves to get them something to drink. She shifts against the seat, she’s soaked and her underwear is sticking to her uncomfortably.

 

“You ok?” He asks as soon as he’s back.

 

“Yeah, just tense.” She says, and uncaps the bottled water he got her.

 

He glances at her as he drives, “I’m sorry.” She frowns at him, and Steve elaborates, “For how I treated you back at the hospital.”

 

“Oh, that,” she says, and bites her lip to keep herself from telling him just how much she enjoyed it.

 

“I didn’t do any lasting damage, did I?” He asks a little concerned, but there’s still a smirk on his lips, like he knows what he did, and who knows if with his enhanced senses he really does know.

 

Nat frowns, and grabs his hand from the steering wheel, shoving it down the waistband of her jeans, “You just ruined them, and they’re my favorite pair. Maybe you should finish what you started to make up for it, Soldier.”

 

Steve doesn’t say anything and he doesn’t pull his hand away so Nat starts fingering herself using his hand, that goes on for a few seconds until Steve takes over for her. He slips a third finger in her, and goes to town, she squirms on the seat, lifting her hips and trying to chase his fingers whenever he pulls them out of her, his thumb presses lightly on her clit, drawing figure eights and making her moan. He plunges his fingers in her again, and continues to play with her clit, making her arch against the back of her chair.

 

“Steve,” she gasps, hating the fact that he’s made her such a mess so fast while he continues to drive them to Camp Leigh.

 

He curls his fingers in her, and presses down firmly on her clit and he has her cuming. She fairly screams as she arches against the seat again, this is what she’d wanted all day. She’s shivering and a little boneless, and aftershocks race through her when she sees him licking his fingers clean of her juices, but she still has enough energy to move her hand to caress the bulge in his jeans.

 

“Fuck me, Steve. Please _fuck me_ , I need it.”

 

He doesn’t make her beg for it too much before he’s parking by the side of the road. They’re lucky the backroad they took is pretty much empty because she's not about to walk into the woods with him. He pulls her from the truck and bends her over the hood. He unbuttons her jeans and pulls them down roughly. Steve gives her ass a little squeeze and spanks her twice, making her moan and soak through her panties a little bit more. He squeezes her skin again before he takes hold of the lacy material of her underwear and just pulls, ripping them to shreds.

 

Nat doesn’t have time to even think before he’s sinking balls deep into her. She gasps at the mix of pleasure/pain at his intrusion but pushes against him to stop him from freezing inside her. She needs him to move, she needs him to fuck the shit out of her and maybe, just maybe that’ll get the edge off, that’ll let her function. He pulls out almost all the way and her protests die in her throat as he slams himself back inside her.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” she whispers, she needs this, just like this, _exactly_ like this. She can’t handle gentle right now and she loves that he seems to know that.

 

One of his hands leaves her hips and starts traveling under her shirt and to her breasts. He squeezes one of her tits and she bucks against him. She hears him panting against her neck, and more wetness rushes out of her, at the sheer power that washes over her at hearing him like that.

 

“Fuck, Nat.” She moans, one of her hands finding it’s way to his hair, and the bend that position creates on her spine makes him feel even bigger. She pulls him down for a sloppy kiss which she needs to break when he hits her g-spot.

 

“Shit, Steve, I need…”

 

“I know,” he says and he bites at her neck leaving little teeth marks as his fingers leave even more marks on her breasts and at her hip.

 

Steve’s hand leaves her breasts and instead pushes her legs further apart before he starts fucking her harder, he knows she’s close, but he isn’t and Nat just moans at the thought of him using her for his pleasure. Her hands are touching and squeezing her own nipples and she screams when she feels his hand sneak between her legs.

 

“Fuck, kitten, I love how wet you feel,” he growls in her ear.

 

Natasha moans and tightens around him further, she can’t believe how wet she is, no other guy she’d been with had ever made her feel this way. Her juices are running down her thighs and she pushes back against him with every thrust of his hips against hers.

 

“You love this, don’t you? You wanted me to lose control and now I have. Is this what you wanted?”

 

Natasha moans, she can’t say or do much else except focus on that elusive peak of pleasure that seems to be racing toward her. He drops his head against her back as his thrusts pick up speed, each one ripping a high pitched moan from her throat. Her body feels like it's on fire, and he doesn't stop murmuring dirty things to her.

 

She feels her climax coming and she whimpers, “Please… please don’t stop, Steve. I wouldn’t, I _can’t_ handle it if you stop.”

 

“I won’t. I’m not going to stop until I’m cuming into this tight, warm little pussy. Is that what you want, Nat? Do you want me to give you a load of my cum?”

 

Nat moans desperately, “Yes, that’s what I want,” she says in between pants.

 

“Fuck, Nat. We should have done this ages ago.” He bites at her neck hard enough to break the skin, and then taps his finger on her engorged clit, and Nat falls over the edge.

 

She’s cuming and squirting so hard, he has to pull out of her. Nat whimpers at the sudden emptiness before he plunges in her again, sending her even higher in orgasm.

 

Her pussy is tightening, convulsing around his shaft and he finally climaxes inside her, “Fuck, baby. I’m cuming, I’m going to fill you up so good.”

 

Nat moaned at that as she felt him release powerfully inside her. Her vision goes hazy with the rush of feeling him cum inside her and when she comes to again he’s stroking her back gently.

“That was the best fuck I’ve ever had. Thank you, kitten.” She whimpers as he gently pulls out of her, and shivers because he’s still slightly hard and her pussy is too sensitive.

 

She feels him pull her jeans back up and straightens as best she can as he buttons them back up for her.

 

“I love that you have my cum dripping out of you right now,” he says with a panty-dropping smirk.

 

Natasha bites her lip at this side of him, kisses his lips one last time before getting back in the truck. And just like that Natasha and Steve are tucked away and in their places Agent Romanoff and Captain Rogers continue on their way to uncovering the mystery of Fury’s death.

**Author's Note:**

> Salacious THANK YOU for whatever line of thought led us to this. Thank you for giving me some ideas of what to write and I hope you'll like it.
> 
> Thank you TP for letting me highjack your account.
> 
> Thank you to anyone who reads/reviews/kudos this. I hope you like it, and if not then let me know.


End file.
